


Lucky for you (that's what I like)

by Yulaty



Series: One of These Days [29]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, POV First Person
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-19 19:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11904903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty
Summary: องซองอูเป็นคนบ้านั่นคือคำที่ผมจะบอกคุณหากถามว่าเขาเป็นคนยังไงในสายตาผม





	Lucky for you (that's what I like)

องซองอูเป็นคนบ้า  
นั่นคือคำที่ผมจะบอกคุณหากถามว่าเขาเป็นคนยังไงในสายตาผม

ถึงจะหล่อแค่ไหนก็เหอะ  
สันกรามชัดมาก ๆ จนเหมือนจะใช้มันปาดคอคนได้ แถมแขนมีกล้ามอีกนิดหน่อย  
แต่ก็เป็นบ้า  
ไม่ได้น่ารักน่าหลงอย่างที่เห็นในภาพนิ่งแม้แต่นิดเดียว  
มีเสน่ห์ แต่ไม่รู้จักบริหารเอาซะเลย  
เก่งแต่ทำตัวเพี้ยน  
บ้าบอ  
บ้ากว่าผมอีก ถึงผมจะชอบพูดคนเดียวและหัวเราะอย่างไม่มีเหตุผลบ่อย ๆ ก็เถอะ  
กวนประสาท  
ล้อเลียนเก่ง  
อยากจะเอารองเท้าฟาดดู หลาย ๆ ที

วันนี้พี่ซองอูแกล้งร้องท่อนแร็ปของอูจินแล้วใส่สำเนียงล้อเลียน น้องมันมาฟ้องพี่จีซอง ก็ถูกตีไปตามระเบียบ อีกเดี๋ยวนึงให้หลังก็มีเสียงดังปั่กน่าตกใจมาจากโถง ผมเดินออกไปมอง มันไม่ได้ดังมาจากใครที่น่าแปลกใจ มันมาจากการเล่นต่อสู้ของซองอูกับแก๊งไส้กรอก เหมือนจะพลาด อะไรสักอย่าง ใครคนหนึ่งล้มกระแทกโซฟา

อือ คนนั้นแหละ คนที่ชื่อองซองอู  
องซองอูนั่งนิ่งบนพื้น กำลังกุมไหล่ตัวเองอยู่

ผมถอนหายใจ เพราะอีกฝ่ายเงียบไปอย่างผิดวิสัยจึงได้ไต่ถามแสดงความเป็นห่วงอย่างจริงจังต่างจากคนอื่นที่บ้างหัวเราะบ้างมองมาด้วยสายตาเวทนา

องซองอูเงยหน้าขึ้นมา ปั้นหน้าเศร้าเหมือนลูกหมาโดนเตะ  
ผมเกือบจะเป็นกังวลแล้ว ถ้าหากว่าเขาไม่ได้พ่นคำงอแงยาวเหยียดในสำเนียงปูซานแบบโคตรจะพยายาม  
ง้องแง้งเล่นใหญ่ แล้วก็นั่งหัวเราะกับตัวเอง  
เป็นบ้า

เฮ้อ  
ไอ้คุณพี่ซองอูนี่โชคดีจริง ๆ นะที่ผมชอบมัน  
ไม่งั้นก็คงเตะก้านคอพับไปนานละ

 

.

**Author's Note:**

> hashtag: #บางวันของอ๋งกับแดน


End file.
